Blood
by xxxVampy-chanxxx
Summary: When Rachel stumbles across the Cullens and their friends she doesn't expect to find vampires or love. Soon she finds herself caught in between a war that she should have never really been apart of, but she will discover love and friendship in the midst of it too.
1. Stumble

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series it all belongs to the talented Stephanie Meyer. **

I awoke to have the moon light streaming on my face. I tried to block the beams of light with my hands, but it was to no avail. I groaned and rolled over to hide from the light.

_What time is it? _I thought as I sat up in bed and ran a hand through my black hair. I looked over at the digital clock sitting on my nightstand table.

_2:24 in the morning! Great! _I thought getting out of bed and padding my way over to my closet. I grabbed an outfit that consisted of a blood red button down shirt, a black vest, and a pair of black pants. Closing the door to the bathroom quietly, I started the shower, and climbed in. It was just warming up, so the urge to use the bathroom in the shower was great but I won. Once it was warm enough I stood beneath it entirely and started my routine. First, shampoo then conditioner then shaving then last, but certainly not least body gel. I finished, got out of the shower, and began changing into my clothes.

_They fit me nicely. _I thought looking into the mirror. I was a short girl, very short, but curvy. I had dyed black hair with blue-gray eyes. My eyes I think were the best thing about me, I like them the most. Shaking my head at stupid thoughts I made my way out of the bathroom and into my room. Grabbing a pair of black stilettos I put them on and began drawing on my face with my makeup. Soon two dark circles surround my eyes making them look a stormy gray. I added a touch of red lipstick making my look complete. Making my way out of the room again, I slowly clicked my way down the stairs and out the front door. I made my down the streets of my new neighborhood letting the darkness accept me. Soon I came to the edge of my neighborhood and was greeted to the sigh of woods. Taking off my shoes and socks I began my track through the woods. I listened to the pleasant sounds of the birds and night animals. Smiling softly to myself I neared a clearing and stood inside of it. The moon was out, shining brightly, over head. I eased myself onto the ground and laid there looking up at the moon. Trees stretched out towards the moon like hands wanting to grab something. I was entranced when I heard a thump to my left. Standing up I made my way towards the place where I heard the sound. There was just enough light from the moon to show me two, large deer being fed upon by people. I watched, holding a hand to my mouth, and willing myself not to cry out. There were many of them and even a child. One caught my eye, though; he was a short man, about my height. He had blonde hair that was almost white, but what scared me the most was the red eyes that he had. One of the humans feeding slowly stopped feeding and raised her head. She was a blonde with golden eyes and fangs half the size of my pinkie finger. I gasped, not able to control it, and fell backwards onto my ass. Soon one of them was in front of me. It was a man with blonde that looked golden with golden brown eyes. He had blood on his face and his teeth were out and proud. Before I could even think of running I fainted.

_The blood dripped into the sink, collecting at the bottom, and slowly draining into the drain. I held the razor to my arm ready to cut again. I could feel my tears, long dried, on my face. I was ready to cut again when I heard knocking on the door. _

"_Rachel. Are you almost done? I need the bathroom." My brother, Matthew, asked through the closed door. I panicked and began to run the water washing the blood that was around the edges of the sink down the drain. Quickly pocketing the razor and washing my arm, which made me hiss in pain, I pulled my sleeve down over my wounds. Washing my face, I then opened the door, and smiled at my brother. _

"_Yes. I'm done." I said moving pass my brother and into the hallway. I smiled and held my arm close to my body. _

Gasping I sat up and looked around. I found many eyes on me. The eyes that belong to the blood sucking people I saw that morning. I screamed and rolled off the table and onto the ground. Looking for the closest exit, I found it, and was soon jumping at a glass window. Before I could hit the glass one of the now known as vampires grabbed me and held me. I screamed, kicked, and punched managing to land a blow to the face.

"Calm down! We won't hurt you!" The one with golden hair said trying to calm me. I didn't stop until a blonde; I did not recognize stepped forward and slapped me. Silence rung throughout the room living everyone shocked. I started to cry and went limp in the man's arms.

"Are you going to kill me? If you are just do it quick and non-painful." I asked weeping. I felt a hand start stroking my face and I look up to see a woman with dark brown hair. She had the same golden-brown eyes,

"We aren't going to hurt you." She told me while smiling warmly at me. For some reason I couldn't find myself to hear lies in her words. I nodded and the body that was holding me slowly place me on the ground. I stood there, looked around, and my eyes landed on a picture that said Cullens underneath it. My eyes widen in realization and I turned towards the man with golden hair.

"You're the Cullens!" I said pointing to him and other people around the room. He nodded and smiled.

"Let's say we moved to the living room and talk." Everyone moved and I waited until I was the last one and then started to follow them. There was no way I was letting one of them behind me. Sitting down on one of the chairs and pulled my body close to me. Before anyone could say anything I blurted out.

"So your vampires, am I right?" I asked looking at all the people around the room. There were Irish, Egyptian, and what looked like African vampires. There was a silence until one of them laughed. It was an Irish vampire, a man, with a beard and red eyes.

"She be a wee excited there, isn't she?" He asked laughing. I pulled my body into myself tighter, "I like her." I looked up in surprised, but smiled.

"Thank you." I said softly. I looked up with confident eyes, "are you?" The man with golden hair smiled and nodded.

"Yes we are, but first let me introduce myself. I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme and these are our children Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and now Bella." He said pointing to each person, "and this people are our friends from around the world. The Egyptians Benjamin and, his mate Tia. The Amazons Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri. The Denali's Eleazar, his mate Carmen, Tanya, and Kate, her mate, Garrett. The Irish Siobhan, her mate Liam, and Maggie. The Americans Peter, his mate Charlotte, Mary, and Randall. The Europeans Charles, and his mate Makenna. Finally, the Romanians Vladimir and Stefan.

"Are they mates?" I asked before I could stop myself. Laughter rang throughout the room and then I felt one of them, I believe his name was Benjamin, patting me on the back.

"No young one, they are not, just friends."

"Yes isn't that right Stefan." Vladimir asked looking at his friend. His friend nodded.

"Yes very true…"

"Very true." Vladimir finished. I felt his eyes on me and I looked away.

"Well shall I tell you our story?" Carlisle asked of me. I nodded and settled back into the chair, listening to the story of how Carlisle would turn these people. When he finished I slowly absorbed all the information, "do you believe me."

"Well I saw you people feasting on deers last night, so it's kind of hard not to believe you." I said cheekily. I stood and made my way towards Carlisle and held out my hand, "my name is Rachel Grimes at your service! Well don't eat me." I told him laughing. He laughed.

"We won't trust us." Carlisle said smiling down at me. I smiled and made my way towards the door.

"Well I should be going." I pick up my shoes that were sitting by the door and put them on.

"Oh we'll give you a ride!" Esme said before I could make it out the door. I was about to turn her down saying I need the exercise, "no excuses we'll give you a ride." She looked around and finally her eyes landed on Vladimir she smiled, "since all our cars are in the garage Vladimir how about you give Rachel a ride." He raise his eyebrow at this question and then looked at me.

"Very well." Vladimir said sighing, "come along." He moved passed me and out the front door. I quickly waved goodbye to everyone and followed the man down to the black Camaro. I stared at the enticing car and laughed. He looked at me strangely, "what is it?"

"I love Camaros!" I said running my hand over the hood of the car, "my parents are never letting me have one though." We got into the car and I saw that it was all black leather which made me like it even more. I heard a laugh, I looked over to Vladimir, and saw him smirking, "what?"

"I can tell you like the car by your heart beat, it speeds up." He said. I blushed, huddled closer to myself, and started to bite my lip. A nervous habit I had pick up over the years. This was going to be a long car ride.


	2. Pervert

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

I continued to bite my lip we drove in silence. The trees passed us by in green blurs. I was about to rip my lip from chewing when Vladimir slammed on the brakes. I jerked forward and my knee hit the dashboard.

"Stop!" He shouted, his hands gripping the wheel. He was tense and looked like he about to crumble to pieces. I held my knee while it throbbed with pain.

"What?" I asked feeling confused and scared, "what I do?"

"I can hear the blood rushing through your lips when you do that!" His head whipped around to face me. I stared in shock at the pulsing red eyes. I could feel my body start to tremble and my heart stop. I was scared, but I felt something else. Something pooled in the bottom of my abdomen making me clench my legs. His face slowly relaxed and his lips quirked up into a smirk. Slowly, like a predator advancing on his prey, he leaned over to me.

"I can smell you." He whispered, sniffing my hair. His hand ran down the side of my face until he tipped my chin up, "you smell like lust." Gracefully, he sat back in his seat smirking. I realized the breath I was holding released. The car started back up and soon we were moving. It felt like ages until we finally arrived at the wooden cabin I call home. Stepping out of the car, I suddenly felt a wave of anger pass through me. Slamming the car door with more force than necessary, I stomped my way up to the front door. Before I walked in I turned on my heel and shouted to the man because I knew he could hear me.

"Pervert!" All I received in return was a car speeding away. I huffed and stomped my way into the house.

"Rachel! Is that you?" A tall woman scurried into the foyer to greet me. She had long, beautiful crimson hair and emerald eyes. She looked like a model in her designer clothes, but that's what you expect from a retired one. Leslie "Crimson" Smith was her name. Crimson fit her so well they nicknamed her that. I thought it was stupid, but this was the fashion industry we were talking about. She let out a squeal of relief at me and ran to hug me. Her long arms enveloped me and squeeze me to death.

"Urgh!" I groaned and tried to escape the grip.

"Oh Rachel! I thought you were dead! The police are out right now searching for you." She said, her voice was on the edge of hysteria. I sighed and removed myself from the grip of my mother.

"I'm fine." I told her moving pass her and into the living room.

"Then where were you yesterday!" She said her voice cracking. She hiccupped and sobbed. I sighed and turned to face her.

"The truth is I was depressed and didn't want to come home just yet, so I stayed out. I'm sorry for worrying you." I told her. She wiped her tears making sure her makeup didn't smudge and smiled.

"Ok well just don't do it again. I know it's hard for you this move and everything, but don't worry me." She said moving towards the kitchen, "do you want something to eat? I can make you anything." I smiled and nodded.

"Can you make me pot stickers?" I asked, dropping my heels on the couch and moving into the kitchen. Our kitchen was the perfect kitchen in my opinions with wooden counters, wooden cabinets, and to perfect the look a tea kettle on the gas stove. I grabbed a seat on one of stools at the island in the middle of the kitchen. I watched as my mother worked using a Japanese pan to cook. I started to salivate at the smell that gathered in the kitchen. Soon a meat filled pot stickers over a bed of white rice was sitting in front of me. While I ate my mother watched me and laughs.

"Don't get a stomach ache." She told me as I chewed on a pot sticker. I smiled when I had swallowed.

"I won't. Hey Mom don't you have to call the police and tell them I'm found." I asked looking at her curiously. She let out a yelp, said yes, and scurried off. I finished my meal quickly, "I'll be in my room!" I yelled to her and got a okay in return. Moving up the stairs and taking a right, right, then a left I found my room. My room was a dark red with red and black curtains. It was like I had walked into Japan when I walked into my room. Sakura Blossom posters, glass dragons, sake cups with geisha women, I loved my room. I quickly grabbed my laptop and sat at my black desk. While I waited for it to boot up I hummed a song. When it was booted up I went to Google and searched the one thing that was on my mind.

_Vampires._


	3. Cuts

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer! Warning: This chapter contains cutting!**

The buzzing of my phone was just asking for me to answer it, but I knew who it was. I picked up the phone and looked at the caller I.D.

_Adrienne _

"Yes?" I asked into the small phone.

"Where have you been?!" The sharp, deep voice from inside the phone asked me. I cringed away from the offending object.

"I've been busy with the move and all." I told her as I held the phone between my shoulder and ear, "how about a nice, 'it's good to hear from you.'"

"Rachel you know I've just been worried." Adrienne said sighing. I started to pack up my papers I had printed out about vampires.

Uh huh." I indicated. Not seeing the heel sticking out beneath my bed, I tripped on it and let out a yelp. My phone and papers went tumbling to the ground and so did I. I landed o my face with a thump and let out a groan of pain.

"Rachel? Rachel!" I could hear Adrienne's concerned voice through the phone, but at the moment I did not care.

"I'll have to call you back!" I said picking up the phone and speaking into it. I shut it when I heard a okay, laid my face on the ground, and sighed. Sitting up I glanced down at the papers in front of me. Vampires, Cold Ones, and Demons were some of the titles on the papers. Readings about how they drink blood, can't be in the light, and some who didn't like garlic. I didn't know what was true and what wasn't. Some of the readings sounded downright stupid. Shaking my head, I collected my papers, and stacked them in my desk. I then caught whiff of food, so I made my way downstairs. Noticing my dad sitting on a stool at the island, I took the other stool, and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Hello." I said to the man reading the newspaper. The man was short with graying brown hair and had the same blue eyes as me. He was right now wearing his reading glasses and they were sitting on the bridge of his nose with precise alignment with the newspaper, "how was your day?"

"I should ask you the same thing." He said turning one of the pages and not breaking eye contact with the paper.

"I was fine." I said looking up at mom for help. She shook her head and pointed her wooden spoon at me.

"You could have been hurt!" He said putting down the newspaper and looking me dead in the eye. I looked away from the intense stare and shifted uncomfortably in my seat, "how can you be so irresponsible!" My head shot up and looked at him with a glare.

"I'm not a child!" I hissed at him. I didn't care what he said I had graduated and was now an adult.

"Well stop acting like one!" He shouted. I held my ground, but turned away and stomped my way up the stairs. I made it to my room and quickly went about grabbing a towel and my cell phone. Opening the back of my cell phone, so you could see the SIM card, I took it out to reveal a razor. Slowly holding the razor to my skin I pulled the razor across my flesh. A line appeared and soon beads of blood were poking out from it. I did this all across my arm on the front and then the back. Soon I had blood dripping onto the black towel. I let out a sigh of relief when I was done. Quickly, I put my razor back, and wrapped my arm up in the towel. Moving to the bathroom, I dropped the towel, and turned on the watch. When I got in the shower I hissed in pain and began the long painful process of washing my cuts with shower gel. To say it hurt would be an understatement. After I finished my shower I threw on a long sleeve shirt that said 'Like a Boss' and a pair of black skinny jeans. I wrapped my arm with gauze and pulled it tight to stop the bleeding. Putting on a pair of converse shoes, I walked over to my window. Opening the window, I hopped out onto the landing and shimmed my way down a birch tree. Almost falling to the ground on the last branch, I caught myself just in time. My heart was beating fast and thumping against my chest in an abnormal way. I inhaled deeply, slowly stepped down, and put my hands on my knees.

"I hate heights," I mumbled to myself. Walking down the street, I found the same trail I had took the other day, and followed it. Finding the open area, I sat down, and pulled a journal from out of my shirt. Pulling a pen out of my pants pocket, I started to right down my feelings.

"Why do they not understand? The pain of being so different, do they not understand that it hurts me every time I see somebody so talented or who has everything I don't. The beauty of my mother, whose looks did not begin to make up my genetic material, my father who's jokes did not carry on to me. Why do they just not understand?" I whispered to myself as I wrote it down in my cursive. I wasn't that impressed with the finale product of my cursive, but it with have to do. I sighed as the sky opened up and felt rain start to fall to the earth. Quickly hiding my journal under a big rock, I looked up at the sky, and saw lightning. I smiled because I love lightning. I stretched my arms towards the sky and started to spin. I spun until I got dizzy and fell to the muddy ground. The world was still spinning when I looked up to see Bella. Her blood red eyes were piercing and scary. I screamed and sat up, but the world spun with my head hurting. I felt hand on my left arm. The arm where I had cut, Bella lifted it up to her nose and sniffed. She opened her mouth to my arm. I screamed, but stopped and stared when Bella was tackled to the ground. There was a battle, but it was too fast for me to see. Finally they stopped and I saw Edward standing in front of me. His arms were back and wrapped around me, their coldness making me shiver.

"Bella! Calm down. This is not you." Edward shouted to Bella as if trying to get inside her head. I watched, shrinking behind Edward, and only glancing up to see the piercing red eyes. She was looking at me like I was food and knowing what she was, I was her food.

"Mommy." Reneesmee spoke up from behind us. I looked over my shoulder to see her concered face. Looking back at Bella she already looked normal again. Her body less tense, eyes not pulsing, and the hunger gone. I sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry." Bella said walking slowly up to me. I took a stepped back and nodded.

"It's okay!" I said putting my hands up. She nodded in understanding, walked passed me, and picked up Reneesmee.

"I'm okay, kiddo," Bella said stroking her hair. My heart rate which had been considerably fast was slowing to a normal pace.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked touching my shoulder. I jumped, turned, and tried to push Edward away; but to no avail. When I gave up pushing, I nodded.

"Yes I'm fine." I grumbled, pissed that I couldn't achieve what I wanted.

"No. I mean are you okay?" He asked pointing at my arm. I looked down at my arm and scrunched my eyes up in anger. Moving my arm behind my back, I hide it, "Carlisle should look at that."

"No! I mean…its fine." I said holding my arm closer to my body.

"You have nothing to be worried about." Bella said looking at my arm.

"I have many reasons to be worried. Would you like me to list them?" I asked them pointedly.

"Yes, but would you like to be in pain more and we can also always tell your parents." Edward said his lips quirking up a little. I gasped and glared at him.

"You wouldn't!"

"I think he will!" Reneesmee said smiling. I looked at the girl and sighed.

"Fine." I conceded, feeling the stress just gathering on me more and more. I, again, followed the vampires not let them follow me. We arrived at the house and all the vampires were already all outside. Charlisle sped walked up to me and looked down at my arm.

"What happened?" He asked, but didn't take my arm. I shrugged and didn't speak up. I felt there was no need for their help.

"You do need our help and we don't know what happened." Edward said to Charlisle. My mouth fell open in shock and stared at Edward.

"May I?" Charlisle asked moving to take my arm. Before I could say no, he took my arm, and pulled up the sleeve of my shirt. The gauze I had wrapped around my arm was all covered in blood. I looked up in time to catch several vampires go inside. The only ones who stayed were the Egyptians, Romanians, and Denali's. He pulled the gauze away and revealed all my cuts. They were light but there were many, I hissed when he moved my arm in a certain way, "sorry."

"It's okay." I mumbled to him. I felt eyes on me, so I looked up to meet the gaze of Vladimir. They were of curious intent. I blushed, looked down at my arm, and pulled away, "really I'm fine."

"No! Let me get my medical kit." Carlisle moved his way into the house and return with a ambulance in hand. My eyes widened at the box and I laughed.

"I guess that's what you expect from a doctor." I said laughing. He laughed and placed the box down next to me and told me to sit down on the ground. I did as I was told. Not once did Charlisle ask what happen or any other of the vampires. They just watch as I was treated. When I was done he tapped me on the arm and smiled.

"There, but those will leave scars…"

"I don't care." I said standing when I received a concerned look I clarified, "I mean they're just scars."

"Don't say that! You have now scars on your beautiful body." Kate shouted from the porch. I shook my head.

"It's not beautiful." I whispered.

"Did you do those cuts?" Carlisle asked looking at me. I looked at him up through my bangs.

"What if I said I did?" I said to them.


	4. No Knocking

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

"What if I said I did?" I said to them.

Their faces were neutral and did not show any emotion. Well, except for Reneesmee who looked confused.

"Why would you do that?" She asked. I felt awkward and did not answer. Bella picked up Reneesmee and smiled at her.

"Let's go inside and get you a cookie." Bella told her as she moved gracefully across the lawn and into the house. Once she was inside Carlisle tuned towards me and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Yes, why did you cut yourself then?" He asked looking at the now, again, wrapped arm. I grabbed my arm and held it close to my body.

"I was sad and stressed, I needed relief." I whispered, I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Why would cutting give you relief? I do not understand." Vladimir spoke up from the porch. He slowly descended the stairs onto the ground. I could feel my heart begin to speed up. He approached me, stood in front of me, and grabbed my arm. He slowly lifted it until it was eye level for both of us, "why human."

"Some humans who are depressed find relief from pain or seeing blood." Carlisle filled in. Vladimir glanced at Carlisle, but his eyes found mine again.

"Are you a masochist?" He asked. I blushed and laughed.

"No. I don't enjoy pain. After cutting, my cuts hurt like hell especially when I put shower gel on them, so no, I don't enjoy pain. I just like getting the quick relief from pain then I hate what I've done after." He still looked confused as I explained this, but Carlisle seemed to understand.

"Do your parents know?" He asked the dreaded question that I wasn't looking forward to telling him. I shuffled my feet, "I take that as a no." I nodded my head, "Rachel you should get help."

"No!" I shouted and found tears gathering in my eyes, "I already know I'm bipolar." Carlisle looked at me with not sadness, but smiled.

"So you've done researched. That's good. Have you searched up coping skills?" He asked. I nodded and pointed to a rubber band on my wrist.

"You're supposed to snap the band against your wrist when you have the urge to cut." I said snapping the band to demonstrate. I could see the happiness radiating off Carlisle when he took my hand.

"Rachel, why don't you stay with us?" He said smiling at me in a way that could be described as tenderly. I was confused and when Carlisle saw that I was he clarified, "so we can watch you and help you." I laughed, actually laughed, in his face.

"How can you guys help me?" I asked looking over Carlisle's shoulder at the group of vampires and then finally at Carlisle himself.

"We have our own urges that we want to act upon, but we must control. Think of this as we all help each other not give into our urges." I looked at him suspiciously and looked at the other vampires. The Cullens all seemed to be done for it except for Rosalie and Jasper. All the other vampires seemed to not really care which I deduced as a good thing if I wanted to do this. I looked at Carlisle and he still had that same facial expression.

"Okay." I told him as his face split into a grin, "but what do I tell my parents."

"Just leave that to me. For today just tell them you're staying at a classmate's house to do a project. Now I'll have Edward drive you home, so you can get your stuff." He said patting me on the shoulder. I inched away from it because I didn't like the contact after just cutting, He noticed and put his hands behind his back to show his surrender, "we'll see you soon Rachel." I nodded and followed Edward to his silver car. The drive was silent except for the light sound of classical music in the back ground. I smiled softly and settle back into the warm sit. This was comforting. The smell of the leather, the warmth from the car, the heaviness of my body all was great. All accept the thought that I was going to be living with vampires soon. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat now and tried to get comfortable, but it was hard with a vampire sitting right next to me. It was like time was ticking down until my death.

"I'm not going to kill you." Edward spoke up for the first time in a long time. I tried not to gape at him, but was finding this very hard.

"How did you do that?" I asked feeling my insides go numb. I already knew the answer, but wanted to hear it.

"I can read human's minds." He told me as he took a sharp turn. I slid to my left and almost touched him, but backed away.

"Can all vampires do that?" I asked looking at him. He shook his head and took another turn.

"Only a few vampires have gifts; like Alice does and Zafrina." He told me as he stopped in front of my house. I nodded, got out of the car, and walked up to the door. Pulling the extra key out from under the mat I unlocked the door and walked in.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I shouted to the house. There was no reply which told me they were out. Running up to my room, I arrived there just in time to see Edward to climb through the window. I screamed and threw a pillow at him.

"I just thought you could use some help packing." Edward said as an excuse. After I had calmed down, I nodded, and thanked him. We got to work stuffing my oversized suitcase with all my clothes and things I would need. By the time we finished packing a hour had passed.

"Are we done?" He asked moving towards the window. I shook my head in laughter, but suddenly remember something I was forgetting. I gasped and moved towards my dresser to grab my necklace. There was a silver rose with vines encircling it, I touch it and put it on quickly, "ready?"

"You know there is a door." I told Edward as I move out into the hallway soon I heard footsteps following me. I smiled and made my way down the stairs and wrote a quick note saying where I was going to be. After that we were soon back into the car and driving down the streets of Forks, but this time I didn't want to listen to classical music. Flipping through the stations until I found a good station I began to sing along to the music. It was a soft song with a nice ring to it saying something like 'someone like you.' I knew the song, but just couldn't remember the name of it.

"You have a nice voice." Edward said after a while. It startled me enough to make me stop singing; I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you." We arrived to the house to find everyone gone. I got out of the car and started to unload my luggage.

"They must have gone hunting." Edward spoke up from the other side of the car. I shivered, but responded.

"You go on. I'll find my room." There was the sound of leaves rustling as Edward ran off using, using what I could only think it is called, vampire speed. Walking into the houses, it wasn't long before I found my room. It had dark accents of black and reds which I enjoyed very much. In the top right corner of the room was a queen sized bed and in the top left corner was deep mahogany desk. I smiled, ran to the bed, and jumped onto it. I let out a small squeal of delight and threw my arms into the air.

"I love this!" I shouted to know one in particular.

"You love what, human?" The voice of Vladimir startled me out of my happiness. I sat up and looked at the doorway where he stood stoic as ever. I felt heat rise to the cheeks of my face and quickly scrabbled out of bed.

"Nothing, it's nothing." I told him as I smoothed down my clothes. He gave one last glance at me before moving out of the doorway and down the hallway. His glance had been one that was demeaning.

"Jackass." I muttered as I began to unpack.

"I heard that." Came the voice, yet again, from down the hall. I pursed my lips and didn't say anything. I began to unpack, putting my things in the closet and in the bureau. After that was done, I shut the curtains of the room and closed the door. Stripping down until I was only in my undergarments I began to dress in my pajamas. My shirt was over my head, but not quite on when the door pop open. I went still and did not dare move. I still had no pants on and my shirt wasn't covering all of me. I peeked over the shirt hoping that it had been the wind that had opened the door only to find Vladimir standing there with raised eyebrows. I screamed, pulled the shirt down over my head, and crouched on the ground.

"What are you doing!?" I screamed shutting my eyes tight and keeping my arms wrapped tightly around me.

"It is time for the evening meal. What are _you _doing?" He asked his voice echoing through the room.

"Someone get this freak out of here!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. There were loud footsteps as people rushed down the hallway.

"Here let us go have dinner." Carlisle said. The door shut, but when I looked up I saw Esme standing there with her eyes closed.

"I'm not looking." She told me as I stood up. I sighed and quickly put on pants. Even the comfort of my long sleeved black sweater and black yoga pants could not make me forget what happened.

"You can open your eyes now." I told her as I ran a brush through my hair. She did so and smiled a small smiled at me.

"Vladimir is a little new to the whole twentieth century thing. For him knocking was not his thing when you had power." Esme told me as she moved to sit on the bed.

"Well he should get used to it because next time I'm kicking somewhere where the sun don't shine." Esme laughed at this and nodded her head.

"Have fun with that." She said as she stood and approached the door, 'now do you thing you can come down stairs and have dinner?" I thought for a minute debating whether to eat up her, but that would be rude.

"I'll eat down stairs." I said moving towards the door and making my way out of it. We made our way down the stairs together; laughing about how maybe they didn't have doors in Vladimir's time. When everyone saw us, they all sat at the long table and waited for us. I took my sit next to Alice's and looked down at the meal. It smelled amazing and looked it too, but then I remember something. I opened my mouth to say it but then shut. Bella noticed this and spoke up.

"What is it Rachel?" She asked looking at me. I was about to shake my head when it nag it's way out of me.

"I thought vampires didn't eat as long as it was blood." I said looking at all them. They seemed shocked by my statement.

"Yes, we don't eat only if it's blood." Carlisle told me from the end of the table. I stared down at him and opened my mouth again, but shut it when I realized the answer.

"Thank you." I said to everyone. They seemed even more shocked by this, but Carlisle smiled.

"You're welcome. Now let's dig in."


	5. Tylenol

**Chapter 5 of Blood, please read and review if you like. **

The dinner contained small talk and eating, but I could see they really didn't want to eat. Finally, after I saw Alice gag from my peripheral view, I threw my napkin on the table.

"Stop! You don't have to eat anymore!" They looked at me with confusion, but seemed to be thankful, "you guys don't have to eat for my sake, it's okay." I told them smiling.

"Thank God!" Rosalie said standing from the table and throwing away the food, "that was just disgusting." I smiled as everyone else did the same with their food. After dinner was finished we all retired to the living room where Reneesmee would play the piano for us. I watched as her small fingers danced across the keys, as if caressing them. When she was finishing with the last song I recognized it and my smile turned even bigger. It was Canon in D Major. I closed my eyes letting the soft pace put me to sleep. When its crescendo approached I could feel the familiar feeling of being watched. Opening my eyes I could see Vladimir watching me from across the room, his dark eyes not leaving mine in their intense lock. I felt my breath leave me and as the piano began to slow again I looked away. Reneesmee finished and I clapped along with everyone else. I stood and yawned.

"Excuse me; I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to bed." I told everyone. I didn't dare look at Vladimir in fear that he was looking at me. They were a chorus of a few 'Okays.' I made way out of the living room and to my room. When I got there I climbed into my bed and was out in a second. That night I kept dreaming about a rose, slow music, and a cold kiss. When I woke I had a splitting head ache. I rolled over, groaned into my mattress, and sighed.

"I'm tired." I complained as I sat up and stretched. I waited until I heard the satisfying cracks of my back to finally stand up. When I did, however, my legs gave out and I fell to the ground. I sat there on the ground for a second before standing up again and seeing if I could stand, "that was weird." I said as I made my way over to the closet. Picking out a simple outfit of red skinny jeans, black tank top, and black sweater, I began to change. This time I locked the door. When I was done I made my way out of the room and down the stairs to find vampires milling about. It wasn't long before I found Carlisle.

"So, what did you tell my parents?" I asked sitting at one of the chairs at the island. He looked up from the medical magazine, he was reading, and smiled.

"I told them you were thinking of becoming a nurse and so I agreed to take you into my house to teach you." He said smiling. My mouth dropped opened and when I finally regained control of it I answered back.

"And they believed you!?" I asked looking at the man for answers. I mean how could anyone believe that Rachel Grimes, the girl who's afraid of needles, would want to become a nurse.

"Yes and they fully support you." He answered going back to his reading. I shook my head in disbelief, but smiled. This could work. Hopping down from the seat I made my way towards the front door.

"Well I'm going into town." I shouted back to Carlisle. Before I could walked out the door Carlisle was suddenly in front of me. Damn his vampire speed! "What?" I asked.

"Have someone take you." He said looking down at me. I sighed and looked right back up at him.

"Carlisle it's only walking into town." I told him as I moved to pass him, but he moved in front of me. I huffed in annoyance, "Carlisle!"

"Let us take care of you." He said smiling down at me. I was about to say something, but gave up and shut my mouth.

"Okay." I conceded letting my arms which had been across my chest fall to my sides, "who's it going to be this time?"

"Actually it's going to be the same person as the first time." He said looking over my shoulder for something, "ah Vladimir!" I stiffened and turned to looked over my shoulder at the one person in the world I didn't want to see right now. He approached us slowly, gracefully taking his time to drink in the sight of his prey. I was going to be a breakfast essential.

"Yes?" He asked when he arrived at us. He looked form Carlisle to me back to Carlisle, "what is it?"

_Damn his accent! _I thought feeling a shiver run down my back.

"I need you take Rachel into town for…" He trailed off not knowing what it was I needed.

"Tylenol." I filled in.

"Do you have a headache?" Carlisle asked looking at me like a concerned doctor. Well he was.

"Yes only a small one, but it will get worse." He nodded and turned to Vladimir.

"So you take her into town to that convenience store." Carlisle said walking away and leaving me with the dreaded dragon. I looked up at him to find that he was staring down at me, I quickly turned away and walked out the door. I found his car park next to a large tree sitting there looking beautiful. I contained my drool and tried to open the door of the car only to find it locked.

"It's locked, human." His voice whispered right next to my ear making me jump. I turned around to find him smirking down at me, "would you like me to open it?"

"Yes!" I hissed through my teeth. He shook his finger at me and smirked even more.

"What's the word that you people call 'magic?' He said. I was confused at first, but then understood what he was saying. I felt the anger rise up in me even more, but hiss out a response.

"Yes please!" I hissed. He smirked and clicked the button on the little keys. I opened the door and slid in. He slid in on the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Now that wasn't that hard was it?" He asked glancing at me as we drove down the streets.

"Be quiet!" I hissed rubbing my head. I could feel my headache beginning to grow and this Vladimir wasn't going to let it stop. I saw the smirk of his face from my side view and chose to ignore it. When we finally arrived at the store there was nobody there.

_Thank God! _I thought as I got out of the car. Leaning back down to look at Vladimir through the opened door I spoke to him, "you stay here!" He looked at me, but seemed to agree and did not take off his seat belt. Smiling, I made my way into the store and found what I needed when I got to the counter to pay, however, I could see that Vladimir was playing with the sliding doors. Putting my stuff on the counter I walked over to him and grabbed him by the arm. Feeling a of electric charge, but choosing to ignored it I dragged him into the store.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed at him. He was staring at the doors.

"Fascinating." He said staring at the doors as if they would stand up and start talking to him. I shook my head and drag him over to the counter to pay for my Tylenol. After paying I dragged him through the doors, after much begging, and got him into the car.

"Did you get what you need?" He asked as we were on the road yet again. I nodded and continue to stare ahead, "how does it work."

"It enters my blood stream and helps get rid of my head ache." He seemed uncomfortable at the mention of blood, but he kept on driving. When the silence was getting to be so much for me I reach forward and turned on the radio. It was the same song as before and I smiled in happiness.

_I've heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_I've heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things_

_ I didn't give to you_

_"You have a lovely voice." Vladimir spoke up from the driver's seat. I stopped singing and looked at him in shock. _

_Did he just compliment me? __I thought as I brush my hair behind my ears, also another nervous habit I had picked up over the years. _

_"Not really." I said putting my hand on my throat, "compared to the other girls I was not the best." _

_"Don't count you're self out. If you can sing a lyric then you can sing and if you can sing you sing beautifully." He said never breaking eye contact with the road. I smiled and was about to thank him when he stopped short again. Again, I hit my knees on the dashboard and groaned in pain. Looking over at him I could see him staring straight ahead. _

_"What's wrong?" I asked not knowing what was going on. Could he smell my blood again? Was he angry or something? He pointed through the window of the car and I followed the direction of his finger. Standing in front of the car were three shirtless men with only cargo pants on. They all had tattoos on their arms and looked Native American. I could feel my heart speed up at the sight of their muscles. _

_"You find them enthralling?" He asked looking at me with dark eyes. I felt myself drowning in his eyes, but I turned my head away. _

_"Yes…" Before I could finish my answer the car door was slamming and Vladimir was walking over to the three men. I quickly fiddled with my seat buckle, threw it off, and climb out of the car, "what are you doing!" I shouted to him. _

_"What business do you have here?" Vladimir asked the men as he reached them, one-the second oldest of the group-spoke up. _

_"We came here to see the Cullen's." He said, his deep voice making me shiver. He had dark, almost black hair, and olive colored eyes. The oldest one had more muscles and a more pronounce chin and brown hair and dark brown eyes. The youngest was short with the least amount of muscles and brown hair__ also with brown eyes. The one speaking glanced at me and smiled, "my name's Jacob Black and yours is?"_

_"Ah…" I forget how to speak for a moment, but thankfully remember my name, "Rachel Grimes." _

_"It's nice to meet you," he said. He then gestured to the tall man and the short boy, "this is Sam Uley and Seth Clearwater." He told me respectively. I nodded and smiled. _

_"Why did you need to see the Cullen's?" Vladimir asked making me remember that he was in fact there. I was about to open my mouth to tell him that he was being rude when Jacob spoke up. _

_"Everything you need to know will be told to you when you get home." Jacob said glancing at me then departing with the other two guys. Which was really just them running into the woods. _

_"What was that just about?!" I shouted as Vladimir started to walk away from me, "and don't you walk away from me!" _

_"Get in the car!" He shouted making me go silent. I complied by walking over to the car and getting in. When I was seated he started the engine and started a slow pace back to the house. _

_"Those people were werewolves." He said finally, after I thought we were going to sit there in silence for the whole car ride back. My jar dropped as I stared at him. I turned to fully face him and whispered. _

_"What?" I asked not believing what I had heard. _

_"I believe you're hearing is well." He remarked dryly making me want to smack him. I rolled my eyes, but went back to staring at him. _

_"So werewolves are real." I said each word carefully and precisely. _

_"As clear a day as this...well if Forks had clear days." He said laughing a deep throaty laugh. I wouldn't let it, but a smiled was creeping its way onto my face. I liked his laugh, but I wouldn't ever admit it. _


	6. Annoyed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

When we arrived home, everyone was in the living room.

"Rachel!" Carlisle was on me in a second, and so was Alice. I took a step back to put space between us.

"Yes!?" I asked not really knowing what was going on, but felt something was very wrong. Why were they so worried when all I had done was go to the store? Although I had gone with Vladimir…

Shaking my head I looked back at them.

"We need to tell you something, but you need to sit down." Carlisle said, looking at me urgently. I nodded and followed him into the living room where the rest of the vampires were. When we were all situated, Carlisle began.

"There is a clan of vampires called the Volturi." He said, launching into the story of how they came to power which meant overruling the Romanians. When this was said, I felt my heart clench for Vladimir, his friend, and his mate. They then explained to me that Reneesmee was playing in the field when someone by the name of Irina saw her and thought of her as an Immortal Child. They also explained Immortal Children to me. By the end of the conversation I was well informed, but annoyed.

"But what does this have to do with me!" I asked, looking each one of them in the eyes. They all seemed to know except Vladimir. Finally, Alice stepped forward and looked at me.

"The Volturi are coming. And they are coming not only for Reneesmee, but now you, too." She said, her voice broken. I felt my heart stop and looked from one to the next as if asking if this was true.

"Are you serious?" I asked, looking at Alice. She nodded and wrapped her arms around Jasper.

"Yes. Even the Blacks saw it through their rituals." I laughed. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Rachel…"

"No! Don't come any closer!" I screamed holding my head between my hands, "maybe this wouldn't be happening if I just hadn't met you people!"

"Rachel." Vladimir tried to reach out to touch me, but I turned and looked at him. I could feel adrenaline pumping through my veins. My head was pounding and I could feel my body sweating like crazy. My knees grew weak and I could feel my throat closing in. Just as my eyes were growing dark around the edges I screamed out.

"I said NO!" I screamed and when I did waves of sound drifted out of my mouth and hit Vladimir sending him through the glass. There was a silence as everyone stared at me in shock. I finally realized what I had done and ran out to the deck. The glass crunched under my feet as I made my way over to where Vladimir had fallen. He was just sitting up as I reached him.

"I am so sorry Vladimir! I don't know what I did!" I said kneeling down beside him. Instead of chewing off my face—which I imagine he would do—he looked up at me, smiling.

"Fascinating!" He exclaimed standing up. He brushed himself off and then turned to me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"My dear, you truly are an interesting creature," he said, taking my hand. He lifted it until his lips brushed against my knuckles, "truly." I blushed and turned my face away.

"Ahem!" Tia's voice broke our bubble and made us turn to see the other vampires looking at us, "Hope we're not interrupting anything." I blushed and pulled my hand away.

I said smiling, "Nope. So, Carlisle, you want to explain what just went down?" I asked.

"I do not know." Carlisle said seeming just as confused as I was.

"Then I'm really strange." I said looking around me at the vampires.


	7. Rose

**Sorry! I haven't updated in a long time. Right now I'm in the hospital and I just got my laptop, so now I'm updating. **

"Then I'm really strange." I told the vampires hesitantly. In return they nodded.

"It would appear so." Carlisle said scratching his chin and looking me up and down, "interesting" I felt weird under his gaze, like a lab experiment. I rubbed my throat, something felt different about it. It felt larger. I opened my mouth and out came small screech. My eyes widen in shock.

_What's happening?  
_

"Well, I suggest that we clean up this mess and head inside." Esme said smiling. Soon we were sweeping up the glass. I made sure to be careful not to get cut. When we were done, I made my way inside and to my room. When I got to my room, I change into black leggings, a dark purple tank top, and a gray sweater. Just as I was putting on my black, fluffy socks I heard a knock on the door.

_What now? _I thought as I opened the door. Vladimir stood in the doorway holding his hands behind his back. For a long time we stood in silence. Finally I decided to speak up.

"Yes?" I asked placing my hands on my hips. I knew I was a bitch, but I couldn't help it. Looking up, his dark eyes met mine and I lost my breath again.

"I have something for you." He told me in his dark voice. I nodded dumbly. Moving his hands from out behind his back he showed me a lone red rose. My breath caught in my throat, "do you like it?" He asked staring into my eyes. I nodded and reach out to grab the rose. Pushing it up to my nose, I smelled the flower. It had a sweet earthy smell. I smiled softly delicately touched it petals. Looking up at him I smiled.

"Why?" I asked. When he shuffled his feet, I almost laughed out loud. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it.

"No reason." He said turning and walking away. I was left standing in my doorway feeling confused, but happy. Smiling, I turned and put my rose on my desk. Lying down in my bed I stared at the ceiling with my brain in full throttle.

_Whatever. There's no reason for me to keep thinking about it when I'm so tired. _

**Sorry for such a short chapter! I'll update as soon as possible.**


	8. Slow Dance

**Chapter 8 of Blood. **

The days continued on quickly. I was evaluated by Carlisle every day, struggled not to cut, and my mind always seemed to wonder to those dark red eyes. One night, I was sitting in my room on my laptop when there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it!?" I yelled across my room. The door cracked opened and Esme's head peaked through the door.

"Want to come outside? We have a fire going and wer just enjoying the night." Esme told me as she stepped into my room. I was about to decline when she butted in, "you should have some fresh air. You've been in here for days." I sighed, but nodded.

"I'll be down in a second." I told her as I stood up. When I heard the door shut, I walked over to my closet, and grabbed a black sweater. Walking outside, I was greeted by everyone except the Romanian vamps. I shot them a bitch look, but sat near Edward, Bella, and Reneesmee, "so what are we doing?" I asked looking at everyone.

"Were roasting marshmallows and making s'mores." Edward said while he held a marshmallow over the fire.

"Don't let it burn, Daddy!" Reneesme told Edward urgently. Edward laughed.

"Yes, sweetie." I smiled at Edward, but felt a weird sensation over my body. I turned and found Vladimir glaring at me. I glared back.

"Yes!?" I asked, but more shouted at him.

"Nothing, human, just wondering how one can be so annoying." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh, yeah, I was just wondering how one vampire can be so high and mighty." He glared.

"Really, well, the thought just ran through my head that you are just so needy that even Carlisle would take you in. Like a mutt." I hissed.

"Well for someone who must have something stuck up their a…!" Before I could finish my sentence Carlisle and Edward stood up and shouted.

"Let's not start a fight!" They both said in unison. I closed my mouth and glanced at Reneesmee who was watching us with curious eyes.

"Fine…" Vladimir and I said together. We shot each other glances, but didn't say anything else. We settled into a silence when Reneesme squealed.

"Look! Daddy it's a shooting star!" She said pointing towards the sky. We all looked up and found a plane flying over head.

"No, sweetie, that's a plane." He said smiling at her. Her happy smile dropped off her face and became a sad one.

"No, actually, I think it's a shooting star." I said smiling at Reneesmee. Her happy face returned, she closed her eyes, and began to wish on the plane. I followed her and closed my eyes.

_I wish for happiness._

I opened my eyes to find Reneesmee grinning ear to ear. I smiled.

"Reneesmee, do you know the song "This Little Light of Mine"?" I asked her softly.

"No?" She said questionably.

"Well it goes like this…"

_This__little light of mine__,__  
__I'm going to__let it shine__.__  
__This__little light of mine,__  
__I'm going to__let it shine.__  
__This__little light of mine,__I'm going to__let it shine,__  
__Ev'ry day, ev'ry day,__  
__Ev'ry day, ev'ry day,__  
__Gonna let my little light shine._

I sang the song softly to her and finished smiling.

"I like that song!" She told me happily. I nodded.

"I learned that when I was in elementary school. I've remember it since." I explained to her.

"You're voice is amazing, Rachel" Esme spoke across the fire.

"Thank you, but what I love most isn't singing." I told them while tapping the ground.

"Then what is it?" Carlisle asked staring at me.

"Dancing." I said quietly, "well I mean ballroom dancing." I said laughing.

"You do ballroom dancing." Esme said smiling.

"Yes, I've been ballroom dancing since I was six." I answered.

"What dances you do?" Alice asked smiling.

"I know the swing, waltz, rumba, salsa, cha cha, hustle, and the tango."

"Tango?" Vladimir asked intrigued.

"Yes…why?" I questioned. He laughed and stood. Walking around the fire, he came to stand above with a hand held out.

"Care to dance?" He asked smirking. I was about to protest and say there was no music when a latin song came drifting to my ears. I looked over and Alice had pulled out her phone and was playing a song. I glared playfually at Alice, but took Vladimir's hand. He pulled me up quickly making me crash into his chest. I glared, but when I saw his smirk I laughed.

"Fine." He took a step towards me and I stepped back We took another two steps like that, then stepped to the side. I was defiant and when he came stepping towards me I would stepped back away from him. Sometimes I would flip my hair in his face as I turned my head away from him. This was how the tango was. A game of cat and mouse, I was the mouse and he was the predator.

"You're very good at this." He whispered into my ear, his accent thick and heavy. I laughed.

"You're not so bad you're self." I whispered back. As the song was ending he dipped me and leaned down to my neck. My heart stopped and I could hear everyone's gasps. Vladimir laughed and brought his lips to mine and hovered above them.

"Dear, I was around when they invented the dance." He said as he pulled me up and walked away from me. I stood there breathing heavily. I glared at the spot where he stood.

"Jackass."

**Reviews please! Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Thank you for reading. **


	9. Losing

**Chapter 9 of Blood. **

Waking up in the house of the Cullen's was always an exciting event. Now that there was many people living here there were lots of noises in the morning. Screaming, shouts, and laughter could be heard. When I first started to live here, it was torturous, but now I had got used to it. It reminded me of a family. It reminded me of the different people and emotions and cultures. It was refreshing now. I enjoyed it.

Opening my eyes slowly, I waited for them to adjust to the light. Once they did, I jumped up, and began to change. I decided on a black dress with white birds on it with a black bolero jacket over it. Putting on my black dance shoes to complete the look, I walked out of my room, and was greeted to Alice.

Alice was about to knock on my door, but instead smiled, "oh! Hey! How'd you sleep?" She asked as she looked me up and down, "and you look nice."

"Thanks." I said as I fiddled with my dress, "what did you need?"

"Well everyone's going hunting, but…"

"But?" I asked feeling suspicious.

"Well you see after you went to bed last night Vladimir and Stefan went hunting so they're not hungry…"

"So I'll be in the house with them?"

"Yes." Alice said shuffling her feet and looking at the ground, "well I have to go!" She flashed pasted me and disappeared.

"Deserter!" I yelled after her, but it was to no avail. I walked down the hall and soon found Vladimir and Stefan sitting on the couch talking. Immediately as I entered the room their heads shot up and looked at me. I gave them a bitch glare, but took a seat on the couch across from them, "let's make things clear." I told them as I crossed my legs.

"Yes? Human." Vladimir said looking at me. I glanced at Stefan to find him listening too.

"Now I don't like you two and you two don't like me, so let's make a deal. If you stay as far away from me as possible and don't talk to me, I will do the same."

"Dea!" Stefan was about to say the word I was hoping for when Vladimir held up his hand.

"That doesn't seem to be enough now does it?" He asked with a little chuckle in his words.

"What? What do you mean?" I felt confused and didn't understand. It seemed like a good deal.

"Well…how about we dance together one more time and see if you can keep up with me." He said smirking.

"And?"

"And if you cannot keep up with me…you have to go on…what was the word again that human's use…"date"." My mouth fell open in shock, "that's not pretty human."

"What!" I said standing, "why would you ever want to that. And besides you're a vampire."

"I can slow down enough to you like I did last night." When he noticed my blank stare he explained.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you would to go on a date with me." I said challenging him.

"I want entertainment and from what I've heard from this humans is "dates" are "fun" and "fulfilling"." I stared at him in shock and so was Stefan.

"But friend…" Stefan starting, but was again interrupted by Vladimir's hand.

"This is how it will be. If you cannot keep up with me in a dance then you will have to go on a date with me, but if you succeed then we will stay as far away from you as possible." I stood there thinking of the possibilities of me losing and I couldn't see me doing that.

"Fine!" I said smirking, "I'll do it! What dance?"

He smirked and glanced at my shoes."

"The waltz." He said confidently. I grinned.

"Great! Let's go." I felt confident in my waltz. Vladimir stood and held out his hand. We walked until we were outside on the deck. The waltz was a dance where you needed to slid on the ground, so that's probably why he chose the deck. I went to my position and waited. Vladimir took me under the arm, where the man is supposed to, and took my hand. We started out with the box step which I knew and was great at, but soon he started to go faster and I was having trouble following. Right as I was about to catch up again I tripped and fell. I laid on the ground in shock.

"You lose." Is all he said as he walked back into the house. I could hear chuckles from inside the house. I felt a dread coming upon me.

"Oh no…"

That night after I had finally stopped berating myself for losing there was a knock on the door. I opened it to have a dress shoved in my face.

"Wha!" I said as I got a mouthful of fabric. I pushed it out of my face to find Vladimir standing there and instead of his usually red eyes he had brown eyes, "what?"

"Put this on and let's go." He said pushing the dress into my hands."

"Are those contacts and excuse me?"

"We have our date tonight." He explained. I was about to protest when he walked away.

"Do not go against what you said." He called. I pouted. I finally looked at the dress and found it was a deep red. It was a long fitting dress that had a slit going up the side. It was a nice dress and I would wear, but not for him.

"Urgh!" Closing the door to my room, I stripped down, and put on a strapless bra and black panties. When I was done I slipped on black shoes and was out the door. I found Vladimir waiting by his car in a black suit with a red tie.

_He looks good…What! What am I thinking? _

"Move." I told him as I reached to open the car door, but before I could he opened the door and gestured in.

"After you," He said in his thick accent. I gave him a look, but got in. Once he was in we were driving down the roads of Forks.

"Where are we going?" I asked as it was taking a long time to get there/

"Be calm." He said as he continued to looked forward. I growled. It was an hour before we finally stopped. We were in front of a small restaurant that had dim lighting and rose bushed in front of it. I couldn't help, but fall in love with it. Vladimir opened the door for me and helped me out. When we got inside I fell more in love with it.

"What is this place?" I asked as I looked around the restaurant.

"Dragoste." He said.

"What does that mean?" I asked as I was still in awe.

"Love." He whispered in my ear from behind me. I shivered. The whole restaurant was empty except for the two of us.

"Where's all the other customers?" I asked as he pulled out the seat for me.

"I rented out the venue." He told me as he sat down himself. I stared at him from across the table. He glanced up in time to catch my stare, "what?"

"Nothing." I said taking my napkin and putting it on my lap. This was going to be a long night.


	10. A Cold Kiss

**Blood chapter 10. **

I stared at the food in front of me with a glare. It was a steak in some sort of sauce, but that wasn't the problem. All that could be heard was…nothing! Maybe the few clacks and scrapes of the silverware on the plate, but that was all. My companion was not aware of the whole social part of the date. Grumbling, I took a bite of my steak and moaned. It was so tasty. I felt the familiar sense of being watched and looked up. Vladimir had stopped eating and was staring at me. I swallowed my food and glared at him.

"What!?" I hissed at him. He still continued to stare at me.

"Human. Would you please keep your noisy sounds to yourself." He said nonchalantly. I stared at him in confusion.

"What?" I asked again.

"I'm apologized for not being clear enough for you. Don't. Moan. Like. That." He said each word clearly making heat come to my cheeks. My mouth was opened and gaping at him.

"You are the most annoying date I have ever had!" I said angrily. He suddenly glared at me and for a second I was afraid.

"You've had other "dates" with men?" He asked glaring.

"Yes…and women too." I said in confusion, "what?"

"Nothing, human!" He spit out angrily. I was confused, but the dinner continued on in silence. Every now and then I would glance up and look at my enemy and find me getting lost in the beauty of his face.

_What. What am I thinking? He's my enemy! _

Finally, after what seemed eternity dinner ended. I pushed the seat out from under me and stood up.

"Well let's go!" I asked beginning to walk towards the door.

"Wait." He said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder.

"What now?" I asked feeling exhausted. He reached out and took my hand with his cool touch.

"Follow me." He said pulling me along. I was about to say something as we went out the back of the restaurant when my mouth again dropped opened. In the back of the restaurant was a gazebo covered in lights and roses. It was beautiful. He pulled me up to the gazebo and made me stand in the middle. He then stood across from me and got into a man's position for a dance.

"You want to dance?" All he did was nod. I sighed and took his hand and put my other hand on his shoulder. He began the dance and I followed. It was a waltz.

"Waltz?" I asked confused. I thought he would choose the Tango.

"I enjoy the Waltz." Was all he said as he twirled me. I nodded and began to look around. The rose scents and the sparkly light soon brought me into a trance. I didn't even feel myself lean myself on his shoulder. My eyes closed and I felt like I was floating.

"Rachel." I heard someone whispered my name and glanced up. Vladimir was staring at me with a intensity that made me shiver. I found myself captive in his gaze. Slowly, he leaned down towards me. I closed my eyes and felt the cool touch of his lips. It was a slow tender kiss with lips moving almost sleepily across each other. When I moaned, I snapped out of my state of dreaming and push him away. He didn't go far, but it was enough that I could throw myself away from him. I was panting because I had forgotten to breathe through my nose.

"What was that!" I hissed angrily at him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"It was a kiss." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes! I know that, but why." I growled out through clenched teeth. He already shut mouth stayed shut and did not open, "take me home." I growled. He did as I commanded and took me home. When I got home I ran inside and to my room. Slamming the door shut, I ripped off the dress and shoes, and threw myself on the bed.

The next morning I woke up, I had a bad headache. I almost didn't remember what had happened the night before, but I did. Looking in the mirror on the wall there were bags under my eyes and I looked exhausted. Sighing, I made my way to the closet and grabbed some clothes. While I got ready to take a shower, I thought over what had happened last night.

_He dined me. He danced with me. He then kissed me. This doesn't make sense…doesn't he hate me? _

I sighed again and got into the shower. I took a quick shower and then dressed. After I was done and dress, I grabbed my cell phone, and noticed two messages.

_How r u? We haven't talked in 4ever! Call me! –Adrienne_

_How's the nurse training going? Daddy and I very proud of you! Keep up the hard work. –Mom_

I sighed for the third time and dropped the phone on the bed. Nothing could make me feel better right now. I felt like I was suffocating. I reach up and placed my fingers on my lips. They still felt tingly. I almost missed the pressure of his lips on mine. Like a bad craving for sweets, but for him it was probably blood. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself.

_Okay. I'll admit it. I am attracted to him, but I can't be with a monster. I mean all he wants me for is my blood. He probably thinks of me as some blood slave. I am not a slave. _I thought as I made my way towards the door. Opening the door, I found Reneesmee standing there. I stared at her for a couple seconds in shock before I kneeled down to her height.

"Yes? Reneesmee what do you need?" I asked looking at her. She smiled.

"Would you teach me to dance!?" She asked in her slightly high voice. I smiled.

"Sure. When do you want to start?"

"Right now!" She replied jumping.

"Okay, okay." I said lauging and patting her on the head. Taking her out to the deck, I began with a simple waltz. She picked up quick. We practiced for an hour talking about everything she like. She talked from dolls to food, but after some time she shocked me with a question.

"Do you and Vladimir like each other?" She asked looking up at me with those big brown eyes.

"Well Vladimir is always looking at you and sometimes I see you look at him." She said smiling, "you guys should get married and have a baby so I can have someone to play with." My mouth dropped opened.

"Well you see that's kind of, uh, hard to do" I told her while she looked up at me.

"Why? When two people like each other shouldn't they get married?" She asked. I scratched my head and was at a loss of words.

"Well, yes, but…" I began to say.

"Well I'm hungry I'm going to go get cookies!" She said running inside. I turned and found Vladimir standing there. I glared, turned, and began to walk away when I felt a strong grip on my arm.

"Wait human." He said from behind me.

"I have nothing to say to you." I told him as I tried to pull my arm out of him grip, "and let go while you're at it."

"No." I turned my head and looked at him in shock.

"Do you think you can boss me around just because you once a ruler? Well guess what buddy you're not anymore!" He gripped dropped and he stared at me. He stare faltered and looked at the ground. For a second I felt guilty and a little mean, but I turned and walked away. That day I stayed out late. I was exhausted from all the activities I was doing lately. Also, I hadn't cut in so long so I was feeling the withdrawals and I was sick of being around _him. _I went to clubs and danced with guys and girls. Grinding, flirting, and kissing. It was great to let loose for the time being. I hadn't in forever. After saying goodbye to some people, I decided to walk home. It was a beautiful night with a full moon. It was late and dark. Just as I was in entered the street that was isolate and dark, I began to walked fasted. I didn't seem to hear the footsteps behind me, but when I felt someone grabbed me from behind me I screamed. I tried kicking the person and punching, but it was not doing anything. When I felt a hand go up my skirt I sobbed.

"STOP!" I shouted, but he didn't. Just when I thought I was going to be raped, I heard a shout from behind. The person had been pulled off of me and was now screaming for help. I turned and found Vladimir killing the man, "STOP! STOP! VLADIMIR!" When he heard his name he paused and turned.

"You want me to stop from killing this slug." He asked in confusion.

"Yes. Just let him go." I sobbed. Vladimir did as I said and let him go. The guy took off screaming. When I saw the thug turn the corner my legs gave out from underneath me. Vladimir was at me in a second.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No…but I'll live." I said while my voice cracked. All of a sudden I was lifted up and carried down the street, "What! What are you doing!?"

"I'm carrying you. You can't seem to walk." I was about to say something, but decided against it. I was comfortable and tired all of a sudden. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." I told him as I nodded off.


	11. Falling

**Blood chapter 11.**

"Urgh." I groaned as I rolled over on the bed. Gasping, I sat up in the bed and turned my head every which way, "what!" I looked down to find myself in my bed and the covers pulled up on me. Turning my head to the right, I found Vladimir sitting in the chair at my desk. He was just sitting there while watching me. It was slightly creepy, but for some reason I felt protected.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking at him. He didn't answered until I was about to speak again.

"You asked me to stay." He told me. I was about to retort or say that was impossible when he spoke again, "you were having a nightmare."

"Oh." I said looking down at my covers, "well I guess I should…thank you." I looked up to find him smirking at me, "what!"

"You guess? Well, human, I'm going to take my leave." He told me standing and moving towards the door. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it, "I know…thank you." He said chuckling. I nodded shyly as he left the room. I sat there staring at the door thinking about last night and the night before.

_This keeps getting more and more complicated. Should I have ever left my room that night, but I can't think of me not finding the Cullen's? _

"Urgh!" I groaned while I pulled at my hair. Standing up, I made my way over to my desk. I looked down and found a piece of paper with writing on it. I sat down and looked at it.

_Love, a happy time _

_Like the singing birds in morning _

_Waiting to blossom…_

I stared at the poem in shock.

_He loves me…but I thought he only saw humans as slaves or food? _I looked in the mirror of the desk and found that I was smiling.

"What? Why am I smiling?" I asked myself as I touched my face. I laughed.

_I like Vladimir…he angers me, makes me feel shy, and makes me forget about everything…I think I love him. _

I stood and approached the door, but stopped.

_Maybe it's not the time. I mean he is a vampire. What if he is just blinded by hunger. _

"I…don't know what to do." I said to myself. I felt confused and not in the right mind.

Walking out of my room, I found the house empty except for Bella.

"Bella, where is everyone?" I asked taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Hunting, but I'm not because I already hunted this morning." I nodded and looked at her, "if you don't mind me asking…is there something wrong?" She asked. I sighed and started to fiddle with my clothes.

"Um, I…really don't know." I told her quietly. She seemed to sense my insecurities and took my hand in hers.

"Rachel, you tell me when you're ready." She smiled at me showing her white teeth.

"No, I think I'm ready." I took a deep breath through my nose and opened my mouth, "I think I'm in love with Vladimir and I think he loves me too!"

"That's great!" Bella gushed as she took my hands and started to bounce up and down on her seat.

"No! It's not!" She stopped.

"Why?"

"What if it's just the hunger speaking for Vladimir!" I told her almost hysterically, "I mean what if he just thinks of me as a meal. And I've never been in love. I don't know what to do!"

"Rachel! Deep breaths! Let me just tell you that, yes, we do hunger for blood, but not that kind of hunger. That's real!" I stopped.

"Really?" I could feel tears coming to my eyes, "then he loves me."

"From what I've seen I think he does." She told me smiling sincerely. I slowly nodded.

"But what am I suppose to do." I questioned.

"Well you could tell him." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah…I'll do that?" I was really losing my mind. I suddenly heard laughter and shouts. I stood quickly and turned.

"Oh! Hello, Rachel!" Esme greeted and everyone soon followed. My eyes finally landed on Vladimir and everything went silent to me.

"Hello." He greeted politely. I nodded, but felt everything start to blur and spin, I heard people call my name, but couldn't stop the ground approaching me fast.

When I woke up I was lying on the couch and everyone was staring worriedly at me. I sat up fast and grabbed onto my head.

"Easy there!" Carlisle told me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked as the room slowly started to slow it's spinning.

"You fainted."

"Why?"

"You seem to be under a lot of stress. May I ask what is stressing you to the point where your fainting?" I blushed and glanced at Vladimir.

"I rather not say." I told him quietly.

"Now, Rachel, because I am a doctor and I'm worried about your health I must ask you again to tell me whats making you so stressed." I blushed and shrunk back into the couch.

"I…can't do this!" I said standing and moving towards the door. Quickly running outside, I ran through the woods, and made my way out towards the river nearby. The river was quite large and had fast moving waters. If anyone was to fall in it would be fatal.

"Rachel!" I quickly turned to see Vladimir. I blushed and turned.

"Leave me alone, Vladimir!" I shouted over the noise of rushing water.

"Don't stand to close to the edge! It's dangerous! And why are you so adamant on being alone?!"

"Because! I've always been alone! I don't know how to be around people and lived around love!" I told him turning. I could feel tears streaming down my face and could taste them. I probably had snot all over the place, but at the moment I didn't care, "it's scary! What if I lose it!"

"You won't! You'll always have us! You'll always have me." He told me. I stared in shock and slowly sobered up.

"Really?"

"Yes, I love you." He told me as he stepped forward. I smiled.

"I-." Before I could finished the earth beneath my feet seemed to disappear. It gave out and soon I felt myself falling. I screamed and hit the water with my back. It hurt like hell, so much that I screamed underwater and inhaled all the water around me. I choked and tried to swim to the surface, but my body hurt so much.

_I'm going to die. And I haven't even told the first person I've ever loved I love him._

I closed my eyes and waited to black out, but before I could hands grabbed me and lift me out of the water. I sputtered and coughed up the water in my mouth. I looked up to see Vladimir soaking wet and looking at me urgently. I sighed and leaned into the touch of Vladimir.

"I love you too."

**I know it's been long, but I've been busy and didn't want to write. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Thanks for reading and there's a lot more to come! And to think they're finally together! 'SQUEALS' YAY VLADIMIR AND RACHEL! **


End file.
